Twins
by Jellytaco
Summary: What if Sasuke had a twin? She wasn't cocky, infact you could say she was Mikoto's clone, except, her journey is a lot tougher Sorry, but it isn't very good t the beginning but it will get better, I promise
1. Chapter 1

I** do not own Naruto, but it is on my Christmas list :3**

Itachi paced nervously. He was going to be a big brother. He was excited, no, he was over the moon, he was going to have a brother, or so he was told. His mother had gone into labour last night and Itachi wasn't sure if he could keep it in any longer. Then he heard it. A wail, or was it a giggle? He couldn't tell. He waited patiently at the door, staring at it as if were an enemy ninja.

_Click. _Itachi hugs his mother as she walks in. Man, she looked tired. Backing away, Itachi see's his father trailing not far behind. Mikoto, lowers the bundle to Itachi.

"Wow, what did you name him?" Itachi asks as Sasuke stops wailing and peers at Itachi.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your brother" Mikoto says taking Sasuke to his room.

"Itachi, hold this while I help your mother" Fugaku says as Itachi holds the second bundle.

Itachi felt the bundle to move and then a giggle. Surprised by this Itachi peers a little harder, before...

"MOOOOOOOOM"

Mikoto heard Itachi calling out as she was putting up the Itachi's old crib for children, putting Sasuke in her husband arms she, she walks down to Itachi who was holding the bundle like it might attack him.

"What is this?" Itachi asks holding it out to Mikoto.

"Maru Uchiha, your sister" Mikoto says cuddling the poor baby.

Maru was a quiet baby, only cried out if necessary, like when she was hungry or if she needed to be changed, unlike her twin, who seemed to cry non stop, except when Itachi was around, all and all, it was pretty normal ninja family. Mikoto looked down at her small girl, it wasn't often an Uchiha had twins, let alone different genders. It was pretty rare to see an Uchiha girl to become a ninja, it just wasn't really suited, but if they did, well they were just as scary, even more if they had the Sharingan, but Mikoto didn't really see her little clone doing so, it wasn't that Maru looked weak, it was just that she didn't see the will in Maru to do so, but being a good mother, Mikoto couldn't careless in which Maru wanted to do when she grew older.

Sasuke and Maru were busy playing with Itachi and Shisui, as Kushina and Mikoto talk over tea. They talked about girly things, and their partners, just as they walked in. It was afternoon by then, and all the kids had fallen asleep. That night the ninetails attacked and Kushina, Minato and many more died that night. Mikoto wa sadden by this, but having children of her own, she had to keep moving on.

Timeskip:4 years later...

Sasuke and Maru were outside celebrating Itachi's birthday and eating cake, for the second time that week for it had been their mothers a little over a week before. It was a beautiful summers day, that everyone was enjoying. But toddlers, being toddlers, lost energy, and fast, so the two were put to bed as the older peopke talked.

"Hey, Itachi, I heard that you were going out with somebody" Shisui says really loud so that everyone could hear and thus they did, going silent too.

"Wow, my son is growing up" Mikoto says in her fan girling manner.

"I hope it is with in the clan" Fugaku says with a tiny tiny wink.

"Sorry, but I am currently in a relationship with no one, if you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom" Itachi says as he walks inside.

"Look what you did Fugaku, you made him feel awkward!" Mikoto says as people resumed to talking to one and other.

Itachi lied, he didn't need to go to the restroom, he had a feeling about one of his younger siblings. Walking into the twins bedrooms, he notices that only one chid was in there, searching carefully through the room, he doesn't find her. Searching, the whole house he doesn't find her, quickly heading outside, he looks there too.

"Itachi, we are sorry if we made you upset-" Mikoto says.

"Maru is missing" Itachi says.

"Are you sure, there's no way she could of gotten out, have you searched in the oven, she likes to hide in there" Shisui says.

"SHE WHAT?!" Itachi,Mikoto and Fugaku scream.

"I am gonna go, see ya Itachi" Shusui says poofing away.

After searching again, they begin to get worried and spread there search around the compound, then the village as it grew darker. Itachi was running on the roof top when he saw a small child looking into shop window. Jumping down, Maru turns around and points at a bunny. It looked old and torn already. She makes a grabby signal.

"Pwease" she says as Itachi swoops her up.

"Maybe another day, you've already scared us enough little one" Itachi says patting her hair.

"Okay Ita-kun" Maru says watching Itachi's re action"Here"

Maru was asleep by the time they got home, her parents were worried sick, but soon relaxed as they saw her, they put her to bed and went to the kitchen to discuss what had happened. As the night grew old, Itachi stood up to go to bed, am stone falls out of his pocket.

"Itachi, you dropped something, oh my, its very nice, who gave it to you?" Mikoto asks showing her husband.

"Maru did" Itachi says as he retrieves the stone weasel that Maru had somehow obtained.

"Night Itachi"

"Good night"


	2. Chapter 2

I** do not own Naruto, all I own is Maru :3**

It soon became apparent after all the times that Maru escaped that she wanted that bunny, which she got for free because of it's state it was in, but Maru treasured it with her life and stopped wandering off, instead she'd practise with Sasuke, playing hide and seek, tag and what not, then it was time for them to start at the academy, well Sasuke for Fugaku didn't his daughter to be a ninja, so she would stay at home with her lovely mother.

As time passed, Mikoto noticed that her daughter was highly curious and a fast learner, so just like her mother she became a great cleaner, helper and cooker, always with her trusty companion, Chi-Chi, her rabbit. Mikoto was aware that some children spoke to dolls, but at the age of 7, it was getting a bit weird. Soon Fugaku comes home and reads some scrolls as Mikoto goes shopping. Maru, went with Mikoto, or so he thought.

"Goddam useless twins" Fugaku mutters " Always causing strife, especially Maru, Kami, why couldn't I have had a useful daughter not one who cowards and makes us look weak, we should of left her at the hospital"

Itachi had just walked in hearing this and saw Maru running away, he knew he had to let her go and calm down, plus his father had already caught sight of him. Maru ran, as fast as she could, she was at genin level, after watching her brothers do so often, it took her to the forest, on the boundary of the compound. There she took deep breathes, but even then that wouldn't prepare her for what would happen next.

Mikoto called her family to the table for dinner.

"Dear did you give Maru her medicine?" Mikoto asks as Sasuke comes rushing in.

"How if she was with you?" Fugaku asks.

"I left at home with you, I told, because I had to do some other errands that weren't for children" Mikoto says as the fear starts to set in.

"I saw her earlier run off, she looked terribly upset, so I left her" Itachi says.

"Mom, do you here that?" Sasuke asks as he opens the sliding doors.

Straining their ears, they didn't hear anything for awhile and then.

"MOOOOOOMMMMMY HEEELP" came a faint scream, before screaming and then silence.

They all ran in the direction of the noise, they saw her bunny, lying on the ground with blood. Then they heard more screaming. They all found her, she was up against a tree, quaking in fear. Her kimono was ripped and her face was red, not to mention the kunai sticking out of her, thankfully Sasuke was at home with Shisui.

Itachi made the first move.

"Hey, Maru-chan, its time to go-" Itachi starts.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Maru screams and begins crying.

"Maru, do you need a hug?" Mikoto asks.

"Mommy?" Maru sniffs.

"Yes, I'm here now" Mikoto says walking over to Mar, it broke her heart.

"Is the bad man gone?" Maru asks as Mikoto says the hand marks on her daughters thighs and the trail of white.

"What bad man?" Mikoto asks as they all see a blonde man his body shaking, his light blue eyes staring at nothing.

"That one" Maru says pointing at the man.

"It's almost like he is in a gen jutsu" Fugaku says examining the man with the Rock Village head band on his forehead.

"Fugaku that's because he is" Mikoto says as Maru opens her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's been awhile peps, just read ' My Immortal', I recommend it, it's amazing *snickers*. Oh the real reason, much to mai fans liking this story, I will try and update. So here we are, just you, maybe a snack, maybe you are on a bus or in class and you are reading this story and just for the record... You are fantablous *Does bro fist (is that one word?) just you***

**Chapter 3.**

I guess you could say that Maru was a shy Uchiha, which was unheard of for the Uchiha clan, this disgraced her father, who refused to talk or engage with her. Not that our cute little Maru cared. She clutches Chi Chi closer to her as she tosses in bed, her memories still haunting the small girl. But, just because she didn't care what her father thought of her, she noticed that her mother didn't deserve her screaming out, so she silently cried and cuddled into Chi Chi even harder.

Maru hid behind Mikoto's leg as they went out for lunch. Ramen. Not her ideal choice, not that it was fun for her twin either. Still. She watches as her mother talks to a cute blonde boy, about her age. He stood on his chair, announcing his dream and also face planting into his Miso Ramen. Everybody started laughing.

'Why are they all laughing? That probably hurt' Maru thinks shyly.

"So Maru-chan what do you want?" Mikoto asks.

"The same as you" Maru says using Chi Chi, her Bunny puppet to talk in a high pitch voice.

"Okay" Mikoto says smiling and ordering.

Maru never understood why people smiled when they weren't happy, smiling, but that it's forced, to Maru that was a lie and she didn't like it. What if she started laughing when someone died? That would be rude, but yet when false smiling, it's totally okay? A frown appears on her face. She hated it when people lied to others, but especially when people lied to themselves. Like that false smile her mother had on, after she had been crying about a white stick. Maru may have been a seven year old, but she wasn't stupid. That's another thing she hated ; adults thought that children were idiots, some yes, but what? The rest weren't born beneath a rock, unless they were born in a cave.

Soon, the twins birthday had approached and she had received two bows, one for her and Chi Chi. Her black orbs stared adoringly at her idol and mother. She didn't ever want to ever be without her. But as you know, all good things must come to an end. But it's how you start the next chapter determines the outcome.

Timeskip: To, umm, being put into teams :3

Maru sat bored as she tied a mini Forehead protector around Chi Chi. On the forehead, thus the name. She watches as the girls enter a fantasy with her boring brother. She was surprised no one recognised they were siblings. Well, they would at the end of the day or lesson. She watches as Iruka-sensei reads out the teams.

"Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki ,Sasuke Uchiha and " Iruka starts, when a mimi feud starts, but it is put out.

"Sorry" Naruto says.

"As I was saying, Sasuke Uchiha and due to an odd number students-" Iruka starts, but to be interrupted by Maru/ Chi Chi.

"Wrong, Akane-san moved" she says as Iruka nods and sighs.

'Thank kami, a four man team may have been too much' Iruka says.

Timeskip to meeting her teammates and sensei.

Maru felt her teammate staring right into her eyes. His amber eye's and kitty ears were intent on watching her. Her other teammate was watching his brother, who was watching Maru.

'Another set of twins?' Maru thinks as they sit where they were told to.

"Alright Munchkins, sorry about the wait" a voice says from behind.

"WOAH! Isn't that..." one twin starts.

"It is..." the other begins.

**Let me know who it should be and possible names for the twins. Btw (By the way), they will have descriptions next chapter, unless I have the 'announcement or excuse' of why I stopped or some sh*t.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bored! So here we go. # IdontownNaruto**

**Helpful insight :3**

**Authors notes.**

_Chi Chi speaking_

Normal talking/'thinking'

Chapter Four (No dah)

Examining her teammates and her sensei, she all thought they were dicks, but tolerable dicks. She wasn't going to be stuck as her clan. But, under no circumstances she would not wear her emotions like clothing, like how people dress to impress, a stupid concept. People should fall in love with the true version, not some cheap or expensive look that isn't you. Both identical twins were fussing over their sensei. Maru eyed their sensei carefully. He was fairly young, 26. He was clean shaven with big blue eyes, which stood out against his tan skin and brown spiky hair. His abs were on show, as _if_ they were a masterpiece, it didn't help he only wore navy blue cargo pants, accompanied by his shuriken holster, hugging his leg, making unnecessary crinkles, not that anyone noticed.

"Hey, kiddo's, I ain't gonna easy, so afta yo finish yo can learn bout each other, questions?" he asks.

" _ So I don't have to respect you?"_ Maru says through Chi Chi.

"Of course, but first thing first, all you have to do is defeat me, sorry kiddo's only two can pass, so think carefully" the unknown sensei says.

"_That's stupid, we were put in teams for a reason"_ Maru says as Chi Chi's mouth moves, but Maru's face remains blank.

"Good for you, okay you saw through that all you have to do is defeat me, because we too many gennin this year, so START!"

"Okie Dokie let's ask puppeteer to help out" Sora says as he confronts the thinking the girl.

"Heya, I'm Ryuu and this is Sora, would you assist us?" Sora asks.

"_No..." _

Keibi was getting tired of waiting and went to investigate what was the hold. He feels kunai being launched at him, ducking with ease, he watches as the runts attack with Taijutsu. Knocking them back with a simple chakra infused fist, he watches as they collide with a boulder. Through the stuffy and dusty dust (Heh), two white haired boys tackle him to the ground. Not wanting hurt them, he goes to grab his Katana, only to see a foot, aiming right for him from up above.

"_Say your prayers-_" she gets interrupted when Keibi does a substitution with a rather nice log, not that anybody cared about the log, this made the log sad.

At about this time, Naruto got butt poked. Hard. His screech was heard far and wide, even the log. Anyway... Keibi was snickering at the futile plan as he knocked out the two kitty boys. Drawing out Yasahiro, his Katana and soul mate, he looks at the river, before he knew it, he had been punched by a flash of white. Looking at the twins behind him, he wonders what it could of been. Dodging a deadly duet of attacks completely synchronised and to be quite honest, pretty damn hard to dodge, even for a jounin and that's when he heard it. His call of defeat, when Maru managed to jab him through the distraction. Sure it seemed easy but it wasn't and he couldn't figure out how they recooperated so quickly...

Waking up, he brushes some hair out of his eyes and nods.

"Okay, time for celebrations! I'm Keibi and this is Yasahiro, you can just call me sensei. I enjoy weather, water and calligraphy. I dislike cats and mai occasional accent. My dream is to have enough children for a soccer team, now who is next?" Keibi asks rubbing his eyes.

"_I am Chi Chi and this is Maru. I enjoy dango, friends and cats. I am not fond of false hopes or emotions, neither is Maru and lastly, our dream is to show that not all clan members of the main family are losers and stuck up pricks" _Maru says as Sora nods.

"Wellllll... I'm Sora, I love my twin, cats and my mom, I hate dogs, that people can't tell us apart sometimes and my dream is to be the first male to take part in polygamy in Konoha" Sora says truthfully.

"I'm Ryuu, despite my name, I love candy, cosplay, Otaku's and Sora, I absolutely hate women on their periods, dogs and my dream is to be happy" Ryuu says.

"You guys call that bonding?" Keibi asks bringing out some Sake.

"_No. Maru we are leaving"_ Maru says leaving.

"Fun sponge!" Ryuu shouts.

"Meet here at six" Keibi shouts pouring 3 glasses.

The very next day... Well guess, the majority of Team 13 was curing a hang over, it was called off.

Timeskip.

Maru couldn't help but think why the twins keep those horrible poncho jumper things with like a Mexican feel to it, when they had ab's to match Kakashi's. Blushing she looks at the ground as they travel to a small village to buy a buckthorn berry tree, for the all natural art day for the kids in Konoha. Collecting the good, she didn't expect action this quick, sure Sasuke had fought some criminals, but for her to do so, well she was shaking with excitement. Keibi, was excited to see the extent of his female's ability as she had only expressed the basics.

Let's just say it wasn't going to end well for one side.

Keibi was having trouble protecting his genin as the 3 enemy ninja attack and their hounds attacking them. All of them were very low on chakra, nearing on the empty side of things. Keibi watches as the twins get tossed aside like flimsy noodle astray from the bowl. He feels Maru's small back press against his, now it had dwindled down to just three thugs and no hounds.

"Maru escape and get help" Keibi says barely dodging a killing blow and dishing one right back.

"_I'll pass"_ she says as she one handily dodges multiple blows.

"Look, I know you want to awaken your sharingan, but it is too risky. It's an order" Keibi says as she elbows him, before collapsing.

"Lookie, she collapsed and finally" a thug says grabbing his axe.

"Maru-"

"Come fourth; Anju, upgraded machinery mistress of Camiko series" Maru says as she summons an oversized barbie, only with sh*t loads of kickass weapons.

"First timer, a strong one no doubt, heh, let's do this!" Anju shouts as her arm molds into a morning star." Morning motherf*uckers :3"

Timeskip to when they return.

Dragging two heavy catboys to the gate, before collapsing and letting themselves rest. The log eyes the Buckthorn Berry plant, atleast it was pretty. Mr Loggy stares endearingly at the orange berried plant. Ms. Buckthorn Berry unaware of the lonely log watching...

**Some of you will notice references to 'Blue Exorcist', which I truly recommend, both anime and manga. # I love Nemu Takara, he is where I got the whole Maru puppet idea. Anyway, if you have a wimpy person who always whines, my favourite saying is now ' Take some Viagra and harden up' Btw, if you are reading this is and you are under 12 and you don't know what it is, don't ask your Mom or pop and don't say you heard it from me, know matter how cool I may be. Anyway peps, stay positive and live life like a ... a whatever you chose.**


End file.
